ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tech Theft
This is the first episode of Nate 10: Rebooted. It aired on 7/6/2016. Plot The scene starts off with a teenager boy, Nate, and a Splixson, Impi, walking throughout Undertown. The two stop at a small stand selling ice cream. "Hello, would you like some ice cream?" an alien stood behind the stand with multiple tentacles and purple skin, resembling a squid alien. Nate glances at Impi who nods his head, then looking back at the alien. "Yup." Nate pulls out a few quarters out of his pocket and slams it against the stand. "That will be ten Taydens, please." the alien smirked, knowing that the human had the 'human currency'. "I only have tw-" "We only accept universal alien money." Impi shrugged before throwing a couple of Taydens. "It's pretty cheap, ten taydens." Impi had grown impatient, just wanting his ice cream. Receiving their two ice creams, Nate and Impi felt a truck brush past them, stumbling as they dropped their ice cream. "It was alien ice cream, so it doesn't matter." Impi muttered to himself before pushing himself back up onto his feet. Nate grinned, looking over to see the same truck causing havoc as it drove. "I'd like to say one thing.. It's hero time!" Nate yelled out loud as he ran after the truck, trying to follow it as it swerved and turned. "But that's three words..?" Nate 10: Rebooted/Theme Song Nate lifted his right hand and smacked the Omnitrix while running, turning the background purple with a few black dots. Nate's skin was now replaced by vines growing all over his body, turning a swampy-green. His face turned black as red and orange quills grew on his face and shoulders. "Swampfire!" Swampfire called his name out as he shot out fireballs at the truck, burning one of the tires. The truck blows up as it is hit by another fireball, flipping in the air as it landed through a bar. Impi rushed over to Nate, looking at him to only sigh. "You blew up the truck?" "I blew up the truck." "And destroyed part of a bar." "Hey, the people there are probably doing some under-age drinking." Swampfire brushed off his actions, walking over to the truck to see Revonnahganders pop out of the truck with blasters aiming straight at the duo. Swampfire pushed Impi behind him, shielding him from the lasers. "Hey, you're finally using Swampfire for something other than blowing up trucks!" Impi sarcastically remarked this as a wall made of vines burst through the ground, shielding the two. "Okay, we need a plan." Impi's facial expression showed he was serious, leaving behind his sarcasm for the moment. "Beat up the aliens then confiscate their weapons and hopefully have some international police station arrest them?" Swampfire shrugged as he tried to think of plans to defeat the Revonnahganders, the wall couldn't shield them forever. Deciding to take the problem head-first, Swampfire ran past the vine wall and charged into multiple Revonnahganders, sending them flying back into the truck. A laser was shot through Swampfire's stomach, opening up a hole. "AHHH! Not." pretending to be injured, Swampfire turned around and lashed his fist out at the Revonnahgander's head. "His plan actually worked.. But it seemed like the Revonnahganders weren't meant to fight us?" Impi questioned the scene as he dug his way into the truck, finding multiple weapons including blasters. "What is it?" Swampfire was hidden by a purple flash of lights, Nate emerging from it. "They seem to have been selling weapons and they were the delivery guys. But where could they have been delivering it?" Impi was curious as to who and what was involved with this. Staring straight into the bar, Impi could see an 'Employees Only' door. "Let's go." Impi commanded Nate as the two ran through the opening in the bar and rushed through the 'Employees Only' door. "That was sure sneaky." Nate practically shouted to himself, Impi snorting at the irony. The room was large, resembling a factory with machinery everywhere. A Kineceleran worker spotted the duo, rushing towards them and trapping them in a large tornado. Impi and Nate were both being propelled in the air by the strong winds created by the Kineceleran, the Kineceleran stopping causing the duo to slam onto the ground. "Not the best idea." Nate whispered out the words to Impi, injured. Reaching towards the Omnitrix, Nate quickly dialed an alien and smacked the Omnitrix. Nate's skin become a yellow paste, eyes growing all over his body. He kept his humanoid shape but grew in size. "Eye Guy! And eye can tell you that opt-it do it." everyone groaned at his puns as Eye Guy shot out lasers from his palms that had eyes. The Kineceleran dodged with ease, spinning in the air as lasers went past him. Eye Guy lunged towards the Kineceleran who stuck his foot out, tripping Eye Guy. Impi's palm smashed against his face, thinking to himself about how stupid Nate is. "Okay, maybe you can't take a few eyes ''but when I duplicate ''I'll make a force to reckon with you." Impi quipped as he split into multiple clones, each nodding their head at each other as they all lunged towards the Kineceleran. Dodging the multiple clones of Impi, the Kineceleran stood in the center of the factory room only to be blasted in the back, sending him into a wall. Multiple other workers popped their head up, some holding bottles in their hands. "Uh.. Impi? I think we're at the wrong place.." Eye Guy bolted off with Impi, bursting through the door and leaving the bar. Nate and Impi were both sitting inside of a large cave with a computer screen in front of them. Impi was typing away with a keyboard, searching databases for the blaster sales. "It says here that the blasters are being delivered to an empty warehouse in Undertown.." Impi stared at the screen with wary eyes, exhausted. "You might wanna take a nap." Nate smiled at Impi. "Be quiet. You can go on, I'll just..-" Impi muttered as his head dropped onto the keyboard, eyes shut. Nate walked over to an elevator and pressed an up button, it automatically opening. Walking in, Nate pressed the highest level then tapped his feet impatiently. The elevator doors opened as Nate stood in an abandoned factory, quietly walking out. Nate was walking through Undertown, searching for people who knew about the alien tech business. "Okay, so we'l- I mean I'll just have to do this the hard way." Nate continued walking, stopping by a group of Kineceleran kids. "Hey Nate!" one of the Kineceleran squealed. "Wanna play a game?" a young Kineceleran boy asked Nate with excitement. "Uh, sure. What's the game?" Nate grinned. Despite being on a mission, he tried to fit in as much fun as possible. The Kineceleran boy grabbed a stick and a puck, standing nearby a stand. "Wait, we're starting?" Nate grinned as he smacked the Omnitrix. Bursts of purple lights flashed the screen, Nate turning into a humanoid feline-like alien. His skin grew blue fur from the arms to his chest, forming a V shape on his chest while the bottom part of his body turned black minus his feet. "Fasttrack!" The Kineceleran kids were separated to two sides, Fasttrack being in a group with a young girl, a boy, and another boy. The game started, a Kineceleran boy on the opposite side rushing halfway to the goal and smacking the puck. Sticking out his foot, Fasttrack blocked the puck, bouncing it on his toes and kicking it high into the air, headbutting it into the other side's goal. "And Nate wins again!" Fasttrack grinned. He was competitive, but the game was fun to him no matter the win or loss. Remembering his mission, Fasttrack excused himself from the game. "Gotta go, see you guys later!" Fasttrack felt the wind pressing against his fur, running as quick as possible, making sharp turns that were executed rather poorly. "Might be here." Fasttrack smirked as he stopped in front of a large warehouse, spotting Revonnahganders in front of the warehouse. Turning into a blur, Fasttrack pushed two Revonnahganders into each other, butting heads. A Revonnahgander noticed, punching Fasttrack who dodged. "No need to punch, just talk out your feelings." Fasttrack lifted the Revonnahgander and threw him into a pile. "Okay, so I'll need to be careful." Fasttrack reverted back to human. Pushing the warehouse doors open, Nate grunted as he saw a Tetramand and Pyronite in front of him. "What would you like to buy?" the Tetramand wanted to squeeze out money from Nate. "Uh, what do you have?" Nate needed to avoid the two aliens, inspecting the room for any sort of suspicious thing. The room was rather tiny in the inside, a wooden stand with the Tetramand and Pyronite behind it. A door on their side said 'Employees Only'. "Weapons." "What kind?" "The good kind." "What if I like mean weapons?" "We have those too." the Tetramand was rather annoying, the conversation becoming a chore. Nate didn't know many weapons, the only ones he did know were blasters and laser lances. "Just get me some durable armor." Nate figured this would end the conversation quickly. "That will be three-hundred and seventy-five Taydens." the price almost blew Nate's mind. The Pyronite went through the Employees Only door, the Tetramand immediately slamming his two sets of hands against the table. "Look, I know why you're here. And I'm going to make sure you'll forget." the Tetramand was trying to intimidate Nate, crawling onto the stand and swiping Nate away into a wall. "Oohhh, that hit me right in the gut." Nate groaned, smacking the Omnitrix as a purple flash of lights blinded the Tetramand. Nate's skin became furry, orange everywhere except his belly. Muscles expanded while Nate's body reformed into a tiger-like alien. "RATH! LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, TETRAMAND SALESMEN! NOBODY, AND I MEAN NOBODY THREATENS ME BECAUSE I AM RAAAATTTHHH." Rath leaped onto the Tetramand, punched his gut multiple times with bullet-like speed. "Get off me!" the Tetramand threw Rath into the stand, breaking the wooden stand. "LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, NOBODY EVER THROWS ME INTO A STA-.." Rath is silenced by the Tetramand who punches him into the 'Employees Only' door, the two now in a storage room with shelves filled with weapons. A Galvanic Mechamorph is tied to a chair, blindfolded. Rath throws the Tetramand into the Pyronite, knocking them both out. Rath spots a chicken-like alien feeding a blaster into the Galvanic Mechamorph, glaring at it. "CAAW, Liam doesn't wanna die! CAAW!" Liam ran from the scene, scared of Rath. Ripping open the blindfold, the Galvanic Mechamorph squirmed around, escaping from the rope. "Ugh, can't believe they tied me to a chair to upgrade weapons." the Galvanic Mechamorph noticed the Omnitrix symbol on Nate's chest. "Is that the Omnitrix?" the Galvanic Mechamorph was curious to know what it was. "LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, GALVAN-.." Rath reverted back to Nate who collapsed onto the ground. The Galvanic Mechamorph kicked Nate's body to check if he was alive. "Ow. And yeah, it is. Who are you?" Nate trusted the Galvanic Mechamorph but had a few doubts. "Download. This job-" "Wait, you said this was a job?" "Yeah. I was hired as a 'Tech Assistant' but then they tricked me and lied to me for my powers. Now I'm pretty much homeless with no job or money." "You could work for me." Nate shrugged, knowing Impi wouldn't trust Download so quickly. The Galvanic Mechamorph's eye lit up, bouncing happily. "What do I have to do?" Download couldn't contain his excitement. "You're a tech assistant." Nate knew it sounded bad due to his previous job, but Download just hugged Nate with a smile on his eye. Major Events * Nate, Impi, Revonnahganders, Kineceleran worker, Kineceleran kids, Tetramand Salesmen, Pyronite Salesmen, Liam, and Download make their debut. * Swampfire, Eye Guy, Fasttrack, and Rath make their debut. * Download joins Nate's party. Characters * Nate * Impi * Download * Kineceleran Kids * Kineceleran Worker Villains * Tetramand Salesmen * Pyronite Salesmen * Liam Aliens Used * Swampfire * Eye Guy * Fasttrack * Rath Trivia * This is one of the few rewrites of episodes. * The name is a small nod to the Tech 10 franchise. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Nate 10: Rebooted